


Big Brother Camp

by Livingshroom



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Camp, Fingering, M/M, Past Substance Abuse, Smut, Some Fluff, Underage - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what did you do with your messed up son? Apparently, you shipped him off to a summer camp for 'troubled boys.' Zach snorted as his father described 'Big Brother Camp.' No cell phones? No internet connection? No alcohol or weed? This place sounded like prison.</p>
<p>(Zach Rance is a camper. Frankie is his counselor, physiologist, and friend.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Troubled Boy

“Z-Zach!” His mother  almost fainted on the spot. His father kept his calm and wrapped a reassuring hand around his mother, who clutched at him for support, but his father’s silence was overwhelming.

It wasn’t Zach's fault that he had gotten caught. No, it was not his fault in the slightest. He had told his brother, Peyton, to stand guard and promised him twenty dollars. Peyton had been too busy texting his friends to keep a proper watch. In hindsight, Zach should have offered him more money.

“Mom sounds like she’s having a heart attack down there...” Peyton threw open his door. He felt his bed squeak angrily as Peyton sat down next to him, and he responded by giving him a solemn middle finger.

“No thanks to you, buddy” Zach groaned half-heartedly, and Peyton gave him a mischievous smile.

“Twenty dollars was a poor bribe, fruitloop” Peyton grinned and flipped his hair in attempt at a comeback. Zach snorted at his childish antics and flicked Peyton on the nose.

"Be honest, do they really think I'm some sort of drug and sex addict?"

"You were just about to snort crack off that blonde girl's breasts. What are they supposed to think? Unless that was just sugar on her-" He tackled Peyton before he could finish and tickled him till he plead uncle. It was hard staying mad at his brother.

He finally let go, and they sat there panting. The echo of their mother’s screaming and the absence of their father’s voice was ominous.   

 

\----------------

 

Seventeen years of neglect had made the air stale. They took a seat on the stiff, unused furniture in silence. His mother had reached out, as if to hug him, but settled on stroking his knee until he pushed her hand away. Beside her, his father sat with his arms protectively crossed across his chest. God, this was fucking embarrassing, he cringed.

“It’s all going to be okay, Zach sweetie. We’ll figure this out...You didn’t know what you were doing, that’s all. You're just confused” Zach flushed at the unwanted display of affection and wanted to sink under the floorboards in mortification. He wanted desperately to run away and drink something strong and bitter.

“I’m sorry, Mom” It was what they wanted to hear. He watched as his parents drank in his every word, and the attention was uncomfortable. They hadn’t cared about him for the last seventeen years, and they didn’t need to start now

“You should be sorry. What you did wa- was- was-”

“Blasphemy?” He tried to joke, but there was no humour in his mother’s eyes.

Zach stared at his sneakers.

“It’s obvious that we have been too lenient in your upbringing, and you have been lead astray by some of your classmates. I...your father and I...will discuss this."

It was only a matter of time until all of his poorly hidden secrets were unraveled.

His mother had searched his room for the first time in seventeen years and had been aghast to find a used condom, lube, dildo (No, I've never tried to use it, Mom! It, uh, it was a girlfriends!) and dirty panties on his dresser. She screamed bloody murder when she had discovered the bottles of sealed vodka in his bottom drawer, which he had been saving for Drew’s party, and the plastic bag half full of pot on his dresser. Zach could do nothing but shrug and offer to clean the room himself.

His father had searched his internet history and was too embarrassed to chastise him to his face. There was pages and pages of porn that Zach had searched. Half of the searches were of glistening female bodies and the other chiseled abs. Most pages included spanking or bondage, and the sight had made his father go pale and quickly close the computer. The obscenity was enough to keep his father from talking to him for the rest of the week.

So what did you do with your messed up son? Apparently, you shipped him off to a summer camp for 'troubled boys.' Zach snorted as his father described 'Big Brother Camp.' No cell phones? No internet connection? No alcohol or weed? This place sounded like a prison.

They pulled up to the entrance of the camp. There was a steel sign at the top of the black fence that declared this 'Big Brother Camp.' They sat in silence in the car as they stared up at the solemn entrance. Around them there was nothing else besides woods for miles and miles.

His father cleared his throat and twisted around in his seat to address Zach: “I know you’re mad that we’re sending you away and you may think we’re just doing this so we don’t have to deal with you-”

“But that’s why you’re sending him away. Isn’t it?” Peyton, as usual, had balls of steel, and Zach bit his lip so that he wouldn’t smile at his baby brother's back talk.

“No! Me and your mother, um, care deeply about you, and we...we...” His father trailed off and Zach almost felt bad for him. His father had never been very good at parenting, and their mother was always working.

“I love you, Dad” He cut his ramblings off and gave his father an awkward pat on the shoulder before he stepped out of the car into the Florida heat. His mother gave him a teary eyed hug. He almost felt guilty that he had kept so much from them. Almost. His brother gave him the longest hug and cried into his shoulder.

He waved his father, mother, and brother goodbye as he clutched the single suitcase full of clothes that he had been allowed to bring. This would be the last he saw of his family until the end of the summer. Zach, as much as he had resented them, felt his heart sting as he watched the car become a small dot on the horizon.

 

\---------------

 

He was an hour ahead of schedule and so he had no choice but to loiter around the entrance of the camp. He tried to think of everything that he would be losing in these three months. Not much. Zach’s friends had sent their condolences, but he doubted it was genuine. He was sure they were all glad to get rid of him. He was just some annoying kid that liked to play golf, drink, and get high.

Zach sat on his suitcase, staring up at the words 'Big Brother Camp,' until the gate finally opened at exactly  7 am. Out came an asian woman with a kind smile, immaculate hair, and casual clothing.

"Hello, Zach and welcome to Big Brother Camp. I am the owner and supervisor, Julie Chen. We feel so privileged to have you here with us."

"Whatever," he muttered as he followed her through the black gates. He listened as Mrs. Chen spoke of the purpose of this institution and how she wanted to 'rehabilitate' troubled teens. Even though it all sounded like bullshit, he listened as Mrs. Chen explained how the combination of nature, art, and friendship would help him.

The winding dirt road brought them to the edge of a silver lake. There were five cabins on the left side of the lake (the boy's terrain) and five cabins on the right side of the lake (the girl's side). At the center of the lake, on a small island, there was the main 'dining hall.' Surrounding the cabins and lake was nothing but miles and miles of forest as far as the eye could see. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Zach realized there would be no escape.

"Any questions, Zach? If you stay out of trouble, then you won't see much of me," Mrs. Chen smiled as she stopped in front of one of the cabins.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll see you again," Zach deadpanned, and, to his surprise, Mrs.Chen laughed. She gave him a hug and told him to go meet the rest of his campers and counselor. Then, she left him standing in front of the wooden door.

His cabin was numbered ‘666,’ and while Zach wasn’t superstitious, he wasn’t sure how he felt about having such a demonic numbered room.

"What's up?" Zach announced as he pushed the door open. He was surprised to find most of the boys in the cabin were still sleeping. All of the campers either glared or gave him the middle finger.

A man with sharp cheekbones and pink hair, who appeared older than the rest, greeted him with a smile and hug. Zach flinched at the affection.

"Hey, newbie," the handsome man greeted him, "My name's Frankie Grande. I'll be your camp counselor for the rest of the summer. You can just call me Frankie."

"Okay," Zach grunted as he threw his suitcase onto an empty bunk. He was pretty sure that this flamboyant man was going to get on his nerves really quickly.

Frankie sat down on his bed and reclined on the covers. He smiled up at Zach," Let me introduce the rest of your campers. That boy over there with the tattoos is Caleb- aka Beastmode. I advise you not to bring up the topic of love as he's suffering a broken heart and restraining order. On the top bunk, trying to detox from a years worth of alcohol, is Hayden. Sulking in the corner, you'll find one of Devin's personalities. Which one? We'll find out soon enough. Oh, pretty boy over there is Cody. He won't listen to anyone except Derrick. And Derrick won't listen to anybody."

Zach tried to take in all that information as his eyes swept over the inhabitants of the small cabin. They all looked about his age, seventeen and eighteen, and he had trouble imagining what they had all done to get themselves stuck here.

There was silence for a moment, and Zach's eyes went from the mysterious campers to Frankie. Frankie had on a tight red shirt, small shorts, and tanned legs. Zach bit his lip as he realized, in horror, that he had just checked out his counselor. In response, Frankie’s eyes traveled from Zach's scuffed sneakers all the way up to his face. Zach self consciously ruffled his hair.

This was going to be a long summer.

 

 


	2. Breaking Point

“The first week is the hardest,” Frankie assured him as Zach struggled to get out of bed. Zach had spent the night tossing and turning in discomfort as he tried to find some rest under the blanket of humidity in the unconditioned cabin. Suddenly, the cabin’s number, 666, made sense. He felt a headache coming as he stumbled into the morning light and rubbed his eyes.

The campers were filing down to the shores where the rowboats were docked. Derrick and Cody, of course, were the first to grab a pair of oars and set off towards the dining hall. Zach found himself the last on the shore.

“Come on, Zach. I’ll show you how it’s done. You look like a good partner...for rowing,” Frankie smiled and winked.

Zach felt his heart clench at the kindness of his instructor, and he made sure to smile back as he settled in the rowboat with him. Frankie, sensing his pain, didn’t try to talk as they pushed through the water. Zach found himself comforted by the constant rocking motion of the boat, and he understood, for a brief moment, what Julie Chen was talking about when she had discussed the ‘healing power of nature.’

However, halfway to the island, Zach’s arms started to ache, the sun became too bright, and he felt that he couldn’t go on.

“Zach, keep going,” Frankie urged him, “the first time is the hardest. But I promise that it will get better. And the food is pretty good at the dining hall.”

“ _For food_!” Zach screamed at the sky and Frankie joined in his rallying cry.

Sweat was pouring down his skin, but Zach had no choice but to keep pushing forward. He felt Frankie’s eyes on him as he groaned, and he felt his cheeks turn red as he enjoyed the attention. This was the most sexual rowing that he had ever done.

“You did it, Zach. I knew you could do it! Give me a highfive,” Frankie was ecstatic as the boat hit the island’s sandy shore. When Frankie praised him, hugging him tightly, Zach bit his lip. What was it about this man that made him feel so alive? Why did he want to more to earn Frankie’s praise so badly?

They arrived fifteen minutes later than everybody else. Derrick seemed to note the absence and the way that Frankie’s arm wrapped around Zach’s shoulder, and he leaned over to whisper something to Cody. Cody’s laugh was sharp and cruel. Zach was too tired and hungry to carry about those morons so he grabbed a tray piled high with food and collapsed besides Caleb.

“Don’t let Cody an’ Derrick over der make you feel bad about _nothing_. They couldn’t even row all the way on their first day last summer, and Frankie had to come an’ rescue ‘em. If it makes you feel better- Cody is here because he allegedly got in a fight with a middle schooler. I reckon he lost dat fight. An’ Derricks here because he threatened national security or sometin’,” Caleb patted him on the shoulder. Zach raised an eyebrow at the ‘ _threatening national security_ ’ bit, but he was sure that it was probably an exaggeration. _Probably_.

“But it gets better right?” Zach had trouble keeping the bitterness out of his voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Cody  draped his arms around Frankie’s shoulder. Frankie pressed an absent minded kiss to Cody’s forehead, which caused Zach to narrow his eyes.

“Hell naw. The first week isn’t the worst- it’s the second week that’ll kill you. The second week is when you crack.”

“No. No, you got it all wrong, bro,” Devin jumped into the conversation with an urgent whisper, “It’s the _third_ week. I didn’t break down until the third week.”

“You sure? Now that I think about it....it might be the fourth week dat Derrick tried to set the cabin on fire. And it was the fifth week that I durn tried to make a run for it and find Amber. Almost got away with it too!”

“But, Caleb, bro, it was the third week that Cody told Derrick to burn-”

“ _Oh_! Oh, yeah. I forget. Why the hell weren’t those two arrested after dat?”

Devin’s face became tight and his eyes darted from side to side. Zach, who couldn’t take another bite, suddenly felt like heaving. Who the hell were these criminals? Since when was smoking and drinking (and almost doing crack. _Almost_ ) enough to get him in this insane camp filled with scheming, juvenile delinquents?

“Derrick told them it was an accident. And that girl- Victoria or something- claimed that she had asked him to do it. But back to the main topic- the third week is the worst. That’s when you break. And when you crack for the first time....” Devin leaned in, “they take you to The Shack.”

Zach snorted at all the melodrama, “Okay, dude, I’ll tell you when I start going bat shit insane.”

 

\---------------

 

They were all wrong.

It wasn't the first week or the second week or even the third week. No, Zach had managed to keep his sanity during the day as they played volleyball on the beach or swam laps in the lake. He even managed to tolerate making ‘crafts’ while listening to Caleb blather on about this girl (the one with the restraining order) who he was destined to marry. Even Cody’s taunting and narcissistic tendencies didn't bother him as much as he thought they would have.

During the day, he had Frankie’s smiles and stories to fill him with light. Frankie liked to sit with Zach and tell him stories about his sister or ask questions about golf. Frankie was the light, and Zach basked in his glow.

It was the night that fucked him up. The first week he couldn't sleep. The second week he woke up the whole cabin with his screaming. But it wasn't until the twenty first night that he broke down completely. On the twenty first night, there was a thunderstorm. Every clap of thunder sent a jolt down his spine, and the lightning illuminated his shaking hands. Zach stared at the bunk above him and tried to slow his breathing as he rocked back and forth.  

Finally, he crept out of the cabin and into the rain. The cold rain soothed his heated skin, and he stood hunched over in the darkness.

Zach looked up to see a light from the cabin adjacent to theirs, and he realized that Frankie was still awake. He crept up to the door and knocked frantically.

“ _Frankie_! Frankie, please open the door! Frankie!”

“Who’s there...? Zach? Sweetie, what are you doing all soaked in the rain? If you needed help you could have just called me on the walkie talkie that’s in your drawer and...Zach? Come in! Baby, you look pale. How long have you been out there because- _oh_ , take off your wet clothes off before you get sick,” Frankie fussed over him as he pulled off Zach’s clothing until Zach was in nothing but his underwear. Frankie was tugging him towards the shower, and Zach was trying to remember why he was here.

Another clap of thunder shook the cabin and Zach pressed close to Frankie. Frankie felt so warm and solid under his touch, and he hid his face in Frankie’s shoulder.

“Is that what this is about?” Frankie murmured softly into his ear as he rubbed soothing circles into Zach’s skin, “Thunder and lightning aren't so frightening.”

“I-I can’t sleep, Frankie. I-I-I keep having these dreams. Nightmares. And for the last six years I would just take a hit of- you know. I would just smoke and then fall asleep. And now I can’t. I’m so fucking scared and I can’t sit still and I can’t sleep and you feel so good, Frankie,” Zach was babbling everything on his mind. He felt his body relax as Frankie started to stroked his hair, and Zach felt safe. Loved. Protected.

Frankie kissed his forehead, “Your temperature is a little high, Zach. I’m going to let you borrow some of my PJ’s, okay? Go lay in my bed, and I’ll get you some medicine.”

Zach’s body did feel flushed, and he wasn't sure if he was getting feverish or it was the way that Frankie was smiling at him as though he was precious. Zach swallowed the pills like he was told and Frankie kissed his forehead again. Zach took a long drink of water because his mouth felt dry and his head dizzy as Frankie crawled into bed with him.

“It relaxes me if I cuddle someone. Can I...?,” Zach asked. He had never cuddled in bed with anyone but his puppy, but he wanted any excuse to press his skin against Frankie’s. Even if his parents thought he was ‘addicted’ to sex, Zach had only slept with two girls. Barely.

“Okay, Zach,” Frankie yawned, “I do like back rubs.”

So that was how Zach ended up in bed with his camp counselor. He wasn't even gay. Zach thought about all those website with men on them and how nice it had felt when he had experimented with lube and a dildo. Sure, he wasn't exactly the _straightest_ straight guy. But he had never thought that he would ever act upon his attraction to other men.

But this wasn't ‘other men.’ This was Frankie. Zach liked the feeling of his skin as he rubbed his fingertips up and down the planes of Frankie’s back. He heard Frankie’s breathing become even, and he leaned in to press a chaste kiss against Frankie’s shoulder.

Zach fell asleep curled around Frankie.

 

\---------------

 

“I saw you sneak in this morning,” Cody taunted at the breakfast table, “Was Frankie’s cock everything you dreamed?”

“Maybe you’d know, Calzone, if you ever got off Derrick’s dick,” Zach snapped, and his head was almost as sore as his arms. It had only been three weeks, but Zach didn't know if he could take anymore of this hell-ish summer camp.

“Take that back!” Cody spit.

The saliva dribbled down Zach’s cheek.

“Fucking make me!”

Zach slammed his fist into Cody’s cocky grin, and the other boy kicked him in the gut. Then they were on the floor as the dining hall erupted into screaming and cheering. Zach grabbed Cody’s hair just as his back hit the floor. Red filled his vision as the world became a blur of fists. There was a sickening crack and Zach was sure that he had broken Cody’s nose.

_“What’s going on here?”_ Frankie pulled Zach off of Cody. Zach crossed his arms as he watched blood dribble down Cody’s face. Cody was crying and clutching his nose. Zach froze up.

“He started it!” Zach protested as everyone turned to look at him. He hid his stained knuckles behind his back as Frankie glared him down.

“Zach jumped Cody. Cody was just teasing him a little, and Zach broke his nose. He’s a freakin’ _psychopath_ ,” Derrick accused as he bent down to help his best friend. The other campers made affirmative noises, and Zach wrung his hands and avoided Frankie’s eyes. The other counselors came over to help Cody, who had sustained the worst injuries, to the nurse.

“Come,” Frankie grabbed Zach by the ear and pulled him off like a naughty puppy outside. Zach felt his lip tremble in humiliation. When he started to cry, Frankie pulled him in for a hug. Zach clung desperately into the affectionate touch as he remembered the sickening feeling of Cody’s nose cracking.

“I’m sorry, Frankie. I don’t want to disappoint you. I’m so sorry for being such a fuckup,” Zach was sobbing. All the stress from the week hit him all at once, and he had lashed out in the worst possible way.

“ _Shhhh_ , don’t cry. It’s going to be okay,” Frankie reassured him, "You made a mistake. But it's not over. Don't cry, Zach, there's still hope.

For some reason, Zach believed him.

 

\---------------

 

They took him down to The Shack for the rest of the week, but it wasn't so bad. They still provided him food, strings to make bracelets, and company. Frankie had been assigned to keep watch over Zach so he wouldn't try to make a noose with his bracelets and hang himself. Frankie hadn't laughed when Zach told him that.

“Suicide isn’t a joke, Zach. There’s lots of campers who have attempted to kill themselves,” Frankie sniffed as he stirred the oatmeal. Zach leaned against his hands and admired him; Frankie was so handsome.

“I know. I was just trying to think of something to say to end the silence. You've been brooding for an hour. Are you actually mad at me, Frankie?”

“Mad? No. Disappointed? _Yes_. You’re such a good kid, Zach. You were so tough all week that I was sure that you wouldn’t...”

“ _Crack_? Thank you for having so much faith in me, Frankie. But just ask my parents- I’m kind of a fuck up.”

“You keep saying that. But I don’t believe that’s the real you,” Frankie looked him right in the eyes when he said that. Zach felt a smile tug his lips, and he covered his mouth with his hands. When he felt his face become warm, he was sure that it wasn't a cold this time.

They ate and went to sleep in separate beds. When Zach crept out of his bed and tugged on Frankie’s blankets, he didn't have any excuse. Frankie, without even removing his eye mask, opened the covers to him. Zach giggled nervously as he slipped into the small bed. They were pressed so tightly together that Zach was afraid to move because then he would rub himself  against Frankie.

Frankie’s breathing seemed faster than usual, and Zach hoped that Frankie felt the same way as him. Zach pressed a gentle  kiss to Frankie’s neck in the hopes of explaining his intentions without words. When Frankie didn't say anything, Zach froze. He was afraid that he had gone to far.

“We shouldn't. You’re underage. I’m supposed to be taking care of you, and it would be an abuse of my powers if we-”

“I know” Zach sighed and turned the other way. He felt tears sting his eyes as he curled up into a protective ball. What had he expected? Frankie was hot and funny and kind, and Zach was...a _screwup_.

But then Frankie turned around so he was holding Zach instead. Zach inhaled sharply as he was held, and he loved how much younger he felt with Frankie’s arm around him. A cold finger slipped under his pajama shirt to rub his nipples and a hot mouth pressed kisses against the back of his neck. Zach, already semi, leaned back into the touches.  

“I’m taking care of you,” Frankie whispered.

“Don’t do it if you just feel bad for me or something-”

“Fuck, no. Zach, you’re fucking hot. I’ve wanted to touch you since the first day. But what would the rest camp think if they caught me kissing one of my students? What would they think if they knew that I wanted to bend you over the table every time you were naughty?” Frankie growled, and Zach whined at the possessive grip on his hip. Frankie was kissing his cheek, and Zach giggled as he felt Frankie’s stubble.

He was too afraid to admit how badly he wanted this. Instead, Zach turned around so they were facing eachother and kissed Frankie on the lips. He had never made out with another man before, and- oh. Zach felt Frankie’s hard cock rub against his thigh. There was no doubt that this was a man that Zach was kissing, and he loved it.

“God, Zach, _baby_. So perfect,” Frankie praised him as reached under Zach's pajamas and traced the outline of his hard cock through his underwear.

Zach blushed as Frankie’s experienced hands made him come undone, and his underwear was already stained with precum. Frankie continued to tease him until there were tears in his eyes and he was begging to cum. Zach felt so easy, and it must have been obvious how young and inexperienced he was. Frankie was still whispering dirty things in his ear about how he wished that he had lube here so he could finger him, and Zach was painfully hard. Every shift of the sheets made him feel oversensitive.

“Not gonna last, Frankie. Sorry that I’m such a little virgin,” he whimpered.

“I love you this way. All of you.”

The rest of the week was a golden paradise. Zach feel asleep easily with Frankie’s arms around him, and he felt all the stress from before melt away. Zach would never get tired of kissing and cuddling and touching him. Even Cody’s jeering didn't seem as important when Frankie looked at him like he was the world.

Zach had never believed in love. He had believed in real things like sex and video games and his inevitable failure. Yet, Frankie inspired in him a desire to better himself.

“I’ll be eighteen this September,” Zach said one night as they lay pressed against one another under the open starry sky. Their bodies were overheated, cheeks flushed, but Zach had no desire to let go. Zach traced meaningless circles and hearts and words onto Frankie’s chest as he lay on him and stared up at the moon.

“I wonder what you want for your birthday?” Frankie took Zach’s hands and settled them along the curve of his backside, “Maybe some cake?”

Zach laughed. He spoke softly into the darkness, “Fuck, you’re the funniest person I’ve ever meet, Frankie. You’re just filled with so much positive energy and love. I’m serious. Every moment that I spend with you, I just feel like I’m basking in your glow. You’re going to be famous one day- I can feel it.”

“You’re a good kid, Zach.”

“I try.”

“Don’t let anybody tell you otherwise.”

Zach wanted so badly for this to be real, but he was afraid to say the words. Somehow, to speak his desires, would go too far. As far as he knew, this was just a summer fling to Frankie. So instead of whispering his love, Zach fell asleep beneath the heavens with the unspoken words turning his dreams into nightmares.

 

\---------------

 

“Still hot for teacher?” Cody wiggled his eyebrows as he caught Zach watching Frankie strip down to his boxers.  

“Still an asshole?” Zach tilted his head, “I noticed you’re too afraid to say anything daring anymore unless Derrick’s within running distance. You scared that I’ll break your nose for good this time?”

Cody took a step back and checked to make sure that Derrick was truly within running distance: “I could report you. Get Frankie thrown into jail.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll try your best. I wonder what dirt I could dig up on the two of you if I tried.”

Cody turned pale and he stuttered, “If-if this is about the weed then we ran out a couple days ago so you don’t have anything on us.”

“I know what it is that you have,” Zach lied.

Cody squinted at him, trying to read his bluff, but he left Zach alone with a solemn middle finger as Caleb came to stand by his side.He fist bumped Beastmode and turned to look at Frankie over his shoulder.

Zach would protect what Frankie and he had- whatever it was- no matter what.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach learns. Frankie helps. Cody's just a dick. Derrick schemes. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! Leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed this one and are excited for the next :D

**Author's Note:**

> This will be three parts. 
> 
> The next two parts will have smut, but this chapter just set up the situation. Leave kudos/comments if you are excited for the next chapter! :)


End file.
